Big Brother
by Soapy-Liedown
Summary: The gang, Guy, Vaysey, Marian, Eve and Tom are all housemates in the big brother house. Cowritten with ZebraBlonde, Lady Clark of books and Paula545. ON HOLD!
1. The Housemates

Big Brother.

Chapter 1 – The Housemates.

The four presenters, all brunettes, two with natural, and un-natural highlights and the other two, one with wavy and the other with curly hair.

"Hello everyone and welcome to 2008 big brother," Stephanie said smiling, as soon as they were on.

"Tonight's the night you've all been waiting for…" Sophie begun.

"The announcement of the house mates for 2008!" Paula shouted.

"Hundreds of people have turned up tonight to meet them so let's introduce the first one!" Anna called, throwing her hand up as the first audition came up on the television screen.

"Hi I'm Guy of Gisborne," a man wearing a black leather grunted, "I want to be in this programme because the Sheriff wanted me to be," Guy looked lost for words for a second and then continued, "I'm 30 and I'm Master At Arms for the Sheriff at Nottingham castle. I don't wear anything but leather and that's about it."

The audition tape stopped and all the presenters looked dumbstruck and confused at the choice of person picked by the directors of the programme before Stephanie came to her senses and shouted, "Guy of Gisborne everyone!"

Guy, apparently still wearing the same clothes or the same outfit strutted straight up the walkway shouting, "Thank you, thank you," as people booed and hissed at him.

When he reached the stage, which was now flashing red, Guy didn't stop to talk the presenters but stomped up to the door, and stormed in as soon as it opened.

"Ok," Sophie said now even more confused than before, "Let's see the next tape shall we?"

"Hi everyone, I'm Robin, Robin Hood. I'm the legend from Sherwood and I help the poor, so I should definitely get into the house. I'm 29 and I'll do stupid things if I get a reward!" Robin grinned cheekily before the video finished and the camera's went back to the house.

"Robin Hood everyone!" Paula called, pointing to the limo that Robin was climbing out of.

The other nine house mates came and were introduced by each presenter in turn,

"Will Scarlet," Anna announced.

"Allan A Dale," Stephanie introduced.

"Vaysey," Sophie shouted unenthusiastically.

"Djaq."

"Marian."

"John."

"Much."

"Eve."

"Tom."

"Now all eleven house mates are in the house the tests and challenges will begin. See you again tomorrow night!" Stephanie shouted as the camera's zoomed out and the programme ended for that day.

**Hoped you liked it. Just an intro chapter the next one should be longer. The presenters are:**

**Me – Sophie.**

**Lady Clark of Books – Stephanie.**

**Paula545 – Paula.**

**ZebraBlonde**** – Anna.**

**Please review!**


	2. Let The Games Begin

Chapter 2 – Let The Games Begin.

The housemates sat in silence for a moment, they all knew each other and all knew that they would be locked in this house for the next month; it wasn't going to be easy.

"We're going to have to get along," Vaysey said grudgingly, "So let's just pretend we like each other."

"Really?" Robin looked amazed.

"A clue; no," the Sheriff laughed hysterically, jumping up off the bright orange sofa, "We are the leaders of this house, so our house our rules."

"To quote my worst enemy," Robin growled, "La, di da di da!" Robin said in a perfect imitation of Vaysey.

The Sheriff glared for a moment until an echoing voice broke the silence, "Would Much please go to the diary room?"

"Why me?" Much whined walking over to the door, looking terrified as he disappeared through it.

"Hello Much this is Big Brother," the voice said as he sat in the chair, "We have a task for you."

"Oh no," Much moaned, "Can't you pick someone else?"

"No Much, we have chosen you," Big Brother continued in a toneless voice, "You must announce an archery contest, the targets are set up in the garden with bows and arrows. Whoever loses must wear a pink frilly dress until twelve noon tomorrow. You will have one shot each. Any housemates that miss the target hit the white or the black outside ring they will lose instantly. Everybody who hits the rest of the target will be given a piece of chocolate cake tomorrow afternoon.

"Okay, but why did you need me?" Much asked suspiciously.

"If you win you will be excluded from this weeks evictions," Big brother answered.

"Ok," Much smiled and left the room.

"We're having an archery contest!" Much shouted.

"What!" Vaysey looked outraged, "It's obvious that Hood will win."

"Thank you Vaysey, I never knew you thought so highly of me," Robin chuckled.

"Let the games begin," Allan grinned, rubbing his hand together.

"Just one thing,! Much looked around apprehensively, "If you don't hit the gold, red or blue circles on the target you have to wear a frilly dress until noon tomorrow."

"What!"


	3. The Archery Contest

Chapter 3 – The Archery Contest.

All the housemates had lined up, all holding a plastic bow and arrow that had been provided for them, Robin was staring at his dubiously.

"How are we supposed to shoot with these, they're rubbish," Robin moaned.

"Just shoot Locksley, we haven't got all day and I'm tired!" Guy snarled.

Robin put the arrow onto the bow and raised it to his face, taking a deep breath and analyzing his target for a moment he released the arrow, which embedded itself into the middle of the target.

As Robin went over to the benches where he would sit and watch the others he gave Vaysey and Guy a smirk, watching their faces twist in anger.

Guy was up next, he tried to focus but his anger at Robin overtook him, his hands shaking he released the arrow, only firing it a few meters in front of him.

"Damn it!" Guy cursed, stomping into the shed where the dresses were waiting to be worn by the losers, avoiding Robins eye.

Much was up next; he shook with concentration while trying to recall what Robin always told him.

_Line up slightly right of your target, pull back and rest your hand on your cheek, take a deep breath and…fire._

Much's arrow flew straight into the gold circle, only a little out from Robin's arrow. Much sighed in relief as he made his way to Robin shouting, "I'm not in the eviction; I'm not in the eviction!"

Vaysey's arrow hit the white of the target and he stormed of into the shed shouting an array of swear words at anyone and everyone. Will's arrow hit just next to Much's and he joined the bench, grinning at his success. Eve, Tom and Djaq arrows only just hit the blue but Allan and John weren't so lucky.

Each one of them hit the white and while they were all laughed at they stomped off to the tent. While Marian hit the gold circle, millimeters away from Robin's arrow.

Around half an hour later everyone who ha won the challenge was sitting on the sofa's waiting for the others to come through.

Allan entered first and everyone burst out laughing at once. The delicate frilly pink dress was short and showed the bottom half of Allan's hairy legs; he waddled along glaring at everyone and placing himself delicately on the sofa. John, Vaysey and Guy followed, and even the gang had to admit, John looked the funniest, his big bulky frame was bursting out of the dress and as uncomfortable as he looked he still had the ability to whack Robin in the face when he laughed too much.

Vaysey and Guy were also very funny, they almost looked like they were stuck together the way they stayed by each others side, as though sheltering from the humiliation. From that moment Robin knew he was going to enjoy this, as long as he didn't get stuck in the same situation as Guy was now, attempting to sit down on a very low chair, with a very tight short dress on!


	4. Sleepwalking

**I would like to thank ZebraBlonde for these ideas and Lady Clark of Books for her idea for the archery contest and pink frilly dresses!**

Chapter 4 – Sleepwalking.

It was the dead of night, Much was making himself an omelet, in his sleep. The man was humming rule Britannia as he turned on the gas on the cooker.

Meanwhile Much wasn't the only one who was moving around that night, but Robin was awake. He sneaked towards Guy, a permanent marker clutched in his right hand and a razor blade in his left. He quickly got to work, shaving off Guy's left eyebrow and drawing on his face. When he was done he stood back to examine the beard, mustache an kick me sign that adorned Guy's face and smiled, hopefully he wouldn't figure out it was him.

It was luck that Robin had chosen to get up that night; Much had already knocked the 'omelet' on the floor and was now flipping an empty frying pan. The flames on the hob had burst out just as Robin snuck into the living room.

"Much!" Robin shouted in alarm, rushing over to his friend and quickly turning the cooker off.

Robin wasn't superstitious but he didn't like waking sleep walkers, so he let Much go and waited to se what he would do next.

His friend walked straight into the bedrooms, but instead of heading for his own bed, he headed for Eve's, getting in before falling into an undisturbed sleep.

Robin stifled a laugh, and went over to his own bed, sneaking one last look at Guy, tomorrow was going to be interesting.


	5. Forgot To Flush

Chapter 5 – Forgot To Flush.

The housemates were woken by a piercing scream and a lot of shouting.

"What the hell are you doing Much?" Eve screamed, pushing Much out of the bed.

"I, I don't know," Much frowned.

"He sleepwalked, and accidentally went back to your bed," Robin supplied, grinning.

"Why didn't you stop me!" Much shouted.

"Oh it was too funny," Robin grinned again, and shook his head towards Guy, who was yawning.

"Guy, what happened to you last night?" The Sheriff laughed, pointing at his master of arms.

"What!"

Guy ran to the nearest mirror, the full length one in the lounge.

"Robin!" He shouted, racing back towards his enemy, who was running towards the bathroom.

"No escape!" Guy smiled, shoving into the bathroom door, which Robin wasn't blocking, and falling headfirst into the toilet.

Guy came up, wet faced, back marker pen running down his face, eyebrow less and with…

"Oops," Allan looked sheepish as he saw what had happened to Guy, "I forgot to flush."

**Lady Clark of books had the idea for this chapter! He he! Poor Guy!**


	6. Eviction Number One

**This is my small contribution to the b-day post-a-****thon,**** sorry it's so late but Happy Birthday ****Socksy**** & Paula! Hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 6 – Eviction Number One.

That Friday night every housemate, Guy still eyebrow less, was sitting in the white living room on the comfy orange sofa's awaiting the eviction, Much worrying more than anyone else.

"But what if you go Robin, they'll all gang up on me, they don't like me really," Much gabbled staring wide eyed at his best friend.

"Much, shut up!" everyone shouted at him and the man fell silent.

"This is Big Brother, you are live on TV so please do not swear," a voice echoed through the house and Sophie, Stephanie, Paula and Anna appeared on the TV screen, surrounded by an enormous crowd.

Anna continued to speak, "Within the next five minutes we will be speaking to the man or woman who will be the first to take the walk of shame."

"So here it is, the first person to leave the big brother house 2008 is," Paula paused, drawing in a huge breath to shout, "John!"

Everyone in the house looked totally shocked and the relief showed on John's face, although he knew he would have to speak to the dreadful presenters all on his own within the next few moments.

"Bye John."

"Bye."

"We'll miss you John."

"I should have gone out, not you."

The only two that remained sat down were Vaysey and Guy, grinning happily at their fortune before creeping back to the bedroom unnoticed by the others.

The tone-less voice echoed through the house again, "John please come to the exit and prepare to leave the big brother house."

John grabbed his small shoulder bag and made for the door, muttering a final, "Bye," before quickly exiting to a huge roar of applause.

"John, come down here," Sophie called as the man made his way towards them down the stairs.

John arrived next to the presenters and was handed a microphone, Stephanie began to interview him straight away, "So John, only a week in the hosue, did you enjoy it?"

"That I did not like," John said simply, "Can I go now?"

The presenters looked more shocked than they could have had expressed in words as John walked down past the crowds, down the streets and away from the big brother house, Paula was the first to recover, "Well we'll see you tomorrow for more Big brother action, bye!"

As soon as the camera's turned off the four presenters they began chatting furiously as the crowd thinned and the crew began to pack up.

"I don't think I can take much more of this," Anna hissed.


	7. Couples

Chapter 7 – Couples.

Everyone was fast asleep the night after John had been evicted, everyone except Robin and Marian, who were lying together on the couch, Robin running his fingers through her beautifully soft brunette hair.

"Robin, not here," Marian whispered, knowing full well they were in view of the cameras.

"I love you Marian," Robin breathed into her neck, squeezing her hand tight.

"I love you Robin," Marian replied, squeezing his hand back.

They fell asleep in each others arms that night, uninterrupted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Djaq and Will sat in the garden, after sneaking past Robin and Marian, who were fast asleep on the couch, early that morning they had finally got some time to themselves, even if there were probably camera's at every possible angle.

"Will," Djaq leant on his shoulder while he put his arm around her and held her close.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Will sighed, placing a small kiss on her lips.

"I love you Will Scarlett," Djaq said softly before leaning into his face and kissing his lips passionately.

Will broke the kiss, starring at the bushes and gabbling, "The bushes are talking."

Sure enough Eve and Much came crawling out looking shaken but grinning happily before returning to the house without a backwards glance at Will and Djaq.

**The night before:**

_It was chilly in the garden, so Much offered Eve his coat and she accepted. He draped the huge black coat around her skinny frame, awkwardly putting his arm around her. Eve smiled, looking Much in the eye before asking, "Whiskey?"_

_She held up a half-full bottle and handed it to Much as he nodded._

_Much began to pour the drink down his throat, ignoring the sharp taste of the alcohol, as he and Eve shared the drink._

_An hour later they were both sitting in the middle of the lawn laughing hysterically at each others stories._

_"…he was wearing a pink hat!" Much finished giggling._

_Eve fell backwards as she laughed and Much crawled over to her, catching his knee and falling onto her._

_"Much," she whispered before their lips met._

_"I love you," Much told her as the kiss broke and Eve began to giggle._

_"I love you too," Eve put her arm around Much, dragging him down as they began to roll into the bushes, laughing madly._


	8. The Drinking Competition

Chapter 8 – The Drinking Competition.

The week went by quickly. And on Wednesday night a drinking competition commenced.

"Everyone must sit down at the table, our security guard, Gerald, will give out each shot, you must finish it within five seconds to proceed to the next round, the winner will be immune to this weeks eviction," Big brothers voice echoed throughout the house.

"Bring it on," Allan whispered, smiling to himself.

"The first shot, Cockroach," Gerald said, presenting them all with a large shot glass full of a bright green liquid.

Gerald started the stop clock in his hand as each housemate proceeded to down their drink, Eve wincing at the sharp taste and Allan smiling, knowing this was one competition he would definitely beat Robin in.

An hour and twenty shots later Eve, Much, Tom, Djaq, Will, Guy and Vaysey had all dropped out, leave in only Robin, Marian and Allan, lolling over the table, making drunken and irrelevant remarks every so often.

"Can't we have the…" Robin began, "Hmmpsdsmm…"

No one understood the rest of Robin's slurred sentence as Gerald entered bright orange dinning room, "The Electric Shock."

He placed a bright yellow shot in front of the three remaining housemates, who all groaned.

Marian grabbed the cup as Gerald started the stop watch, eyeing it suspiciously before pouring a little into her mouth and spitting it out over the table, covering the other two.

"I can't do it," Marian said, bailing out.

She got up, attempted to walk a few steps before being caught by Eve and led to her bed, complaining all the way.

Gerald restarted the stopwatch and watched Allan as he grabbed the shot and pored it down, wincing as the sharp taste burned his throat.

"What the hell is in that?" Allan gasped, as he finished.

"Just a lot of vodka and some other ingredients, people buy them at bars you know," Gerald answered, looking at Robin to begin his timing.

Robin grabbed the glass with an open mind and raised it to his lips, dropping the disgusting drink as soon as it touched his tongue, and allowing the remaining liquid to be soaked into the carpet.

"Allan A Dale is the winner," Gerald announced, "And will be immune to this weeks eviction, goodnight!"

Gerald left the house quickly while Much and Eve, the least drunk of the lot, helped Robin and Allan back to there beds.


	9. Eviciton Number Two

**This chapter is posted for Lady ****Clarks**** birthday post-a-thon! Happy 16****th**** Lady Clark of books!**

Chapter 9 – Eviction Number Two.

The orange sofa's were quiet that Friday night, Allan sat quite calmly while the rest glared at each other, all hoping that they wouldn't be the next to go.

An image flickered onto the usually unused TV screen and Anna, Sophie, Paula and Stephanie appeared, surrounded by a huge crowd of cheering people.

"Housemates you are live on channel four so please do not swear," Paula began the normal routine.

"Welcome to the second eviction of the series!" Stephanie shouted over the crowd.

"Tonight's votes have been counted and verified and we have the results," Anna said.

"The second housemate to leave the Big Brother house is…" Sophie began, pausing dramatically.

"Guy!" Paula shouted, slightly surprised herself.

Guy stood up looking outraged and the Sheriff looked anxious, starring into Robins grinning face before running and locking himself in the bathroom and beginning to scream at the camera, "I'll never make it out alive!"

"Guy you have thirty seconds to say goodbye," Anna called.

At this Guy gave Anna an evil look, storming towards the doors and tapping his foot impatiently waiting for them to open.

The presenters nervously met the annoyed housemate outside, hoping that this one would answer some questions.

"Please sit down," Sophie said to Guy as the other presenters sat on four of the five chairs set out of the flashing platform.

Guy sat down moodily, grabbing the microphone Paula offered him like a child might a chocolate bar.

"What did you think about your time in the house? Stephanie asked, beginning quickly.

"It was, interesting, but I'm sure I've gained loads of fans so it was worth it," This comment from Guy was followed by a huge 'boo' that echoed through the crowd and Anna hurried to continue.

"Did you make any friend during your stay in the house?"

"With those lot?" Guy scoffed, "I like Vaysey, that's all, the rest of them were sts!"

"Please don't swear," Sophie reminded him shortly.

"Ok then Guy, your car is waiting, goodbye!" Paula said, slightly relived as he began to walk away.

"That's all from big brother tonight, bye everyone!" Stephanie told the viewers through the camera's before they went off air.


	10. Chickens

**Authors Note: This chapter was written by Paula545! Thanks Paula!**

Chapter 10 – Chickens!

"This is Big Brother," came the metallic voice at nine in the morning the next day. Everyone paused with what they were doing to hear what the voice said. "All housemates are to go to the garden. Immediately." 

"Why?" Vaysey demanded furiously. He was still in a rage after Guy being evicted. 

"They won't tell us that," said Robin bluntly bounding out in to the garden. The others were quick to follow.

When they were outside they saw three tents pitched at different positions. There were tags attached to each one. 

Robin ran forwards and pulled one of them off the dirty green tent and read aloud. "Much, Vaysey and Allan." 

"What?" Allan asked. 

"That's what it says," Robin explained waving the tag. 

"Hey, there are instructions!" Will said picking up a laminated paper sheet. 

"What does it say?"

"Housemates. Before you stand three tents with names on each. The names on the tents are the names of the people who will be living in them. Entering a tent other than your own will result in punishment. You will have to build your own fire for cooking and there is a small supply of food in the large wooden container behind tent three."

"We've got to _live _here?" Eve repeated looking slightly disgusted. Allan however was more interested in open the wooden container. 

"CHICKENS!" he called excitedly, "Look! Chickens! Three of them!"

"Chickens?" Much repeated, "We're gonna eat them!"

"We have to _kill _them?" Allan said slowly, his eyes widening in horror. He felt strangely attached to the feathered beings milling around his feet. 

"Yeah, Allan, they're meat," Robin explained wondering why Allan cared so much. 

"Yeah…but, they're sort of cute…"

"Honestly," Vaysey sighed storming away and trying to get back in to the house. It was locked and he swore loudly. 

"We've got to stay out here!" Will repeated. 

Allan looked at the chickens for a moment longer. 

"I'm gonna name that one Allan Junior."  
Robin rolled his eyes. This was going to be a _very _long day.


	11. Apology

**Note from Soapy: This chapter is by ZebraBlonde! Thanks Zebbie!**

XXXX

Chapter 11 – Apology.

"**This is Big Brother. It's day thirty-two in the Big Brother house. The housemates are still outside, camping in the yard. Allan has been locked in the chicken hut for three hours."**

"Explain this to me again," Marian sighed to Robin as she looked down at Allan through the metal criss-crosses of the hut door. "How did he end up in there?"

"Well, whilst you were putting up your tent Much tried to get the chickens for dinner. Allan picked them up and tried to run away, but tripped over his shoelace. He fell and I…well, I kind of pushed him forward…and he fell into the chicken hut…then I sort of locked it and walked away," Robin said innocently.

"Where's the key?"

He shrugged smugly. "It's safe."

"Are you planning on letting him out anytime soon?"

"I'm not sure. It depends what mood I'm in."

"And what mood are you in?"

He rested a hand on her waist, but she shrugged it off, grinning.

Much stuck his head out from his half-collapsed tent. "Serves him right! He's stopping us from eating."

Allan glared at them all through the cage. Much glared back. "They're just chickens, Allan."

Allan responded by grabbing on of the chickens and hugging it to his chest. "No, they're not. They have names. This one is Allan Junior, that one is Gladys and the fat one over there is Vaysey Junior."

Much scoffed and threw his arms in the air in exasperation.

"**It's eight o'clock in the Big Brother house. Allan has been locked in the chicken hut for seventeen hours. Robin shows no sign of releasing him and Much is trying to get Allan to give up the chickens."**

"**Would Much please come to the Diary Room through the door to the left of the pool?"**

Mumbling something under his breath, Much hopped up, eager to get away from his tent mate, Vaysey.

"**Hello Much."**

"Hi."

"**How are finding life in the Big Brother garden?"**

"It's horrible! We're all starving, but Allan refuses to give up his stupid chickens."

"**I believe the chickens have names."**

Much raised his eyebrows. "They're _chickens_!" he didn't understand why no one could see that.

"**They are not just chickens, they are the Big Brother chickens!"**

He sighed. "You have to be kidding…"

"…**Big Brother has decided you need to write Allan and the chickens a formal letter of apology for your actions, Much."**

"What! But Robin's the one that locked them in there!"

"**Robin is not the one trying to kill them."**

"But we're hungry!"

"**You may now leave the diary room. You have three hours to write your apology."**

---

"**After twenty hours, Robin has released Allan from the chicken hut. Much is about to deliver his apology."**

Allan stood defensively in front of his home for the past twenty hours. His 'roommates' were all walking around happily, oblivious of what they had caused. Much screwed up the sheet of paper and threw it at Allan's head. The housemates had all gather round, eager to see what the fuss was about.

"**Would Much please read the apology for everyone to hear?"**

"What? This is ridiculous."

"**Much has ten seconds to read his letter of apology or he is automatically up for eviction."**

"You can't do that!"

"**Eight…Seven…Six…"**

"Alright!" Much scoffed and picked up the paper again, trying to ignore Allan's smug grin. "I, Much, do hear by apologise to Allan and his chicken friends. Happy?"

"**Because you did not use the chicken's names, Big Brother has decided to award you a strike."**

"A what?"

"**A strike – three and you're out."**

"You can't do that!"

Allan smirked. "It's called karma, Much." Then he turned around and locked the chickens up in their hut for the night.


	12. Day 33

**Sorry I haven't written any of this for AGES! Hope you enjoy it anyway!**

Chapter 12 – Day 33.

'**It's day thirty-three in the Big-Brother house. After spending one night in the big brother garden, all but one in their tents, they are all staving, Allanb still refuses to give up the chickens.'**

The housemates emerged sleepily from their tents, one by one at around 11 O'clock. They were met by the sight of Allan, sat firmly outside the chicken hut, one chicken sitting in his hands as he stroked it and cooed, 'Allan Junior, good chicken, good Allan Junior.'

'**Allan, please come into the Big Brother house** **through the main door, chose one person to come with you and one person to guard the chickens, then please proceed to the diary room.'**

"I'll guard them," Much said hopefully before Allan scowled.

"Much, you come with me, Marian, you guard the chickens," Allan said sharply, dragging Much through the door, which locked straight behind them.

They entered the diary room and sat down on the big red chair, waiting for the voice to boom down at them.

'**This is Big Brother, and you are the first two housemates to go head to head.'**

Much gulped and Allan grinned, this was going to be fun.

'**You will be competing for immunity from eviction, but the loser will have to pick three **_**other**_** housemates to be in the eviction with them, all the other housemates will also be immune, do you understand?'**

"Yes Big Brother," Allan answered, smirking.

"Tell us the task," Much said slowly.

'**Both of you must get over the assault course set up in the other garden, the blocked one, whoever gets though first wins. If either of you tell any of the **

**other housemates you will be automatically evicted and the only person who will actually know they were picked by you are the ones, evicted, and told by our presenters.'**

"I'm so not gonna enjoy this…" Much mumbled.

"Don't worry Much, I am, I'm gonna enjoy it enough for the both of us," Allan replied, patting him on the back with a smug look filling his face.

XXXX

'**One, two, three, GO!'**

The whistle blasted and they began to run, heading towards the huge wall in front of them.

Allan jumped, grabbed the top and began to squirm, attempting to shimmy himself over, unsuccessfully. While Much was weighing out the risks of being seen if he just ran around.

Allan made a running jump, landing stomach first on the wall and screaming in pain, falling headfirst into the mud on the other side, and Much managed to pull himself up, but as he fell down, luckily feet first, mud splattered up his back before he ran forward, Allan right beside him, they were neck and neck.

Next they came to a ditch, at least ten foot deep and eleven foot wide, two ropes were attached to some framework above, swinging carelessly in the breeze.

They grabbed a rope, Much on the right, Allan on the left, and swung suddenly across, Much slipped, falling down into a soft ditch full of mud. He grabbed the rope still swinging above him and quickly pulled himself up, running after all, hot on his heels.

Allan had just reached the edge, pushing himself forward, his competitive spirit compelling him of as he began to sprint towards the finish, hearing much's heavy breathing just behind him, his feet pounded onto the ground he could see the finish and then…

He slipped over, face first into the mud, watching helplessly from the floor as Much's foot stepped over the finish line and he began to grin smugly, laughing hysterically at Allan.

'**Much, you have won the task, you will be immune from this weeks eviction. Allan you must pick three housemates to be up for eviction with you this week.'**

Allan considered for a moment, smiling innocently as he made his decision, "Vaysey, Tom and," he paused for a second, watching Much's face as he realised what he was going to do, "And Eve."


	13. Eviction Number Three

Chapter 13 – Eviction Number Three.

**As you all know everyone except, Allan, Vaysey, Tom and Eve, are immune to this weeks eviction. It's an hour until we announce the results, can the housemates facing eviction please come to the diary room.**

The four housemates headed over to the room, Vaysey pushing in front, his confidence better since they had been allowed inside.

He pulled the big silver door towards him, taking up the huge red chair on his own so that the three other housemates were forced to stand.

**Big Brother would like to ask you a favour.**

Allan snorted.

**You will all be evicted this evening.**

"What?!" shouted Vaysey, "But what about my adoring fans!"

Allan snorted again before mentioning, "That's not a favour, that's a statement."

**You will all be evicted this evening, but only one will leave the house, the one with the public wants out. The rest will move to the 'Underground Haven'.**

"What the hell is that?" Vaysey shouted.

"Don't worry, you won't be going there," Tom said, "You'll be the one evicted."

Vaysey glared but did nothing, "So, _Big Brother_, what is 'The Underground Haven'?"

**You may find out later, when you will all leave the house. Please leave the diary room. Tell no one of this else you will be evicted.**

They left the room, going there separate ways as soon as they left.

XXXX

The presenters were on air, the Friday evening show had begun.

"Tonight there is a twist," Sophie said.

"They will all be evicted, but only one will leave the house," Paula explained.

"The other three will go to 'The Underground Haven'," Stephanie continued.

"All will be revealed, in just five minutes," Anna shouted.

The housemates flashed onto the big screen.

"Housemates, you are on live TV, please do not swear," Paula told them, knowing how unpredictable they could be.

"The third housemate to leave the big brother house is…" Stephanie paused for effect, "Tom, Vaysey, Allan and Eve!"

The crowd began to scream as the four evicted housemates feigned confusion.

"Please could the four housemates leave the house immediately, there belongings will be returned to them in due course," Sophie asked the housemates.

The four housemates made there way to the door, giving everyone else a quick hug goodbye before walking into the hallway. A tall man was waiting for them, the crowd watched on the big screen as he told them what to do.

"Tom, you are to leave the Big Brother house, the rest off you, please go down that door to 'The Underground Haven'…

**Sorry that it took so long to update. Please review.**


End file.
